Judge Me
by rockonallnight8594
Summary: Michael Jackson needs a nanny. Desperately. Roxy Foster needs a job. Desperately. Worlds - start colliding.
1. Unleash

**Chapter 1 - Unleash**

"Have you worked with many families before?" Michael shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the girl before him stared up at him adoringly with big, doe eyes. The girl had been shaking, stuttering and stammering ever since she had entered his living room, and he had almost immediately decided that she was not going to be the woman helping him to look after his kids. However, he couldn't very well just tell her to leave, so he had been listening to her twittering for almost thirty minutes now. Perhaps he shouldn't have let her stay so long but she had been waiting for a long time to be interviewed so Michael tried to give her a chance.

"Y-yes, many families Mr. Jackson, many, many families sir." Rather depressed that he had just lost thirty minutes to this woman, he decided to terminate the interview.

"Very well, Miss Clark, thank you. Well I will get back to you when I have come to a decision." Michael stood up, and so did she. They quickly shook hands, and the guard who had been standing by the door escorted her out. Exhausted, Michael held his head in his hands and laughed pityingly. He thought it would be a great idea to interview the girls himself, but as each painful minute went by, he found himself regretting ever wanting to hire a nanny. He was supposed to pick one of these girls to actually live here with him and his children! Michael felt sure that if he hired any of the seven girls he had already interviewed, he would more than likely be molested in his sleep.

"Mr. Jackson, this is Roxanne Navina." The security who was guarding the door told him. Michael got ready to see another fan, dolled up in one of his t-shirts and quaking in her cowboy boots, identical to the many pairs he had in his wardrobe. When he turned his head towards the door, he came face to face with a young woman, probably in her mid to late twenties. She was the first girl he had seen today without one of his t-shirts, and she was dressed and made up the way he would want a nanny to be: casual but smart in smart black jeans and a matching plain black sweater.

"Hey Miss Navina, I'm Michael." He smiled broadly at her, his first genuine smile of the day.

"Hi Michael, call me Roxy." She smiled back as he held out his hand. She quickly shook it and Michael sat down in his stiff wooden chair but Roxy just stood, not really sure where exactly to sit. Michael simply laughed.

"Please Roxy, sit on the sofa." Roxy nodded and awkwardly sat on the plush white leather sofa.

"Thank you Mr. Jackson."

"Right, Roxy, first of all, the nanny position is live in and, if you get the job, you will have your own bedroom, en suite bathroom and private kitchen in the east wing of the house near to my bedroom and the childrens' just in case something happens with the kids in the night. Now, although you would have your own kitchen, I must insist on you joining us for dinner each night at seven sharp, unless of course rehearsing keeps me late, in that case you can carry on without me. Also, I would prefer you to have breakfast with us so you can use that kitchen to make snacks, drinks but please, no alcoholic drinks while on duty. I would have to insist that you restrain from smoking as well." Michael gazed at her intently as he spoke; she really was something else. She was elegant, graceful, and she was quirky. And he liked it.

"Needless to say, you will be expected to cook the kids' meals when I'm not here, but don't worry about any chores. I have several cleaners, and the kids have their own chores to do daily - it will be up to you to ensure that they complete them when I'm not here. They usually do their chores but if they fail to do them, they have double chores the next day and are grounded for the following weekend. Summer vacation has just began for them, so schooling isn't really an issue at the moment, but when September rolls around, their private tutors will come back and from nine until five so the day is yours. I would prefer you to stay within the ranch, but if you do have to go outside, I would have to insist that you take my chauffeur and have one of my guards accompany you." Roxy nodded, trying hard not to laugh. Not that she wanted to laugh at him, rather she wanted to laugh at how precise he was. She had just expected another nanny to tell her the ropes; she assumed that he would be way to busy to bother with his kids, like so many other celebrities.

"Yes Michael, may I ask what the salary is?" Roxy enquired, wanting to make sure that the salary was as much as her last job.

"Just want to get down to the cold, hard cash, huh? Right, I'll be paying you $1600 a month, plus bonuses, ok?" Roxy nodded, happily, the long fringe of her short, striking ultramarine hair falling in front of her face.

"Yeah, that's brilliant."

"Oh, and I forgot, you'll have two weeks off over Christmas and an additional three weeks for you to take off whenever you please, paid of course. I will require at least two weeks' notice for your vacation time. Right, now, tell me about your qualifications." As Roxy rattled off her impressive list of childcare qualifications, Michael couldn't help being drawn to her stunning cat eyes. Usually, such vibrant and excessive pink, green and black eye liner would put him off, but on her it just looked right.

"…they employed me for five years and I left about a month ago because of…personal reasons." She trailed off, suddenly becoming quiet. She hung her head and rested her hands in her lap. Michael shifted uncomfortably,

"So, uh, do you think any personal issues will make you leave unexpectedly?" Michael stammered, wondering what kind of personal issue would make her leave a job in this economic climate but Roxy shook her head firmly.

"No sir, rest assured, everything has been sorted out now." Roxy nodded, smiling.

"Now, my kids are all pre-teens, not babies but very demanding. Think you'll be able to cope with all three of them?" Michael and Roxy just laughed.

"Sure I will, I've had more than enough experience with demanding kids, trust me!" They smiled at each other completely unaware of Paris and Prince standing outside the door, listening in to the interview.

"She's only being nice to him so she'll get the job, right?" Paris bit her lip but Prince shook his head, still infuriated that his father had decided to get them another nanny, surely they were way too old for such baloney.

"Don't be stupid, Paris, she's only being nice to him so she'll get into his pants." Paris gasped and slapped her elder brother's arm. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Daddy says that you shouldn't say things like that!"

"Paris, you know it's true. All the girls that have been here have acted like this is some kind of date. If Dad insists on us having a nanny, wouldn't you rather it was someone who wasn't trying trying to seduce him while she makes us breakfast?"

"Oh, don't be so ridiculous Prince, you know that Daddy always makes us breakfast." Prince sighed, shaking his head.

"You don't get it, do you? If something actually does happen between them then that's going to mean that Dad's going to forget about you, me and Blanket and just concentrate on her twenty four hours a day, seven days a week." Paris snorted.

"Daddy will never forget us, and nothing will happen between them. Look at her! She's not even thirty yet!"

"You think that matters? It only takes one night, Paris. One night for them both to have a night full of alcohol and then she lures him into bed. Then before you know it, she's pregnant, they're engaged, and then it's bye bye to us and hello to their new kid."

"I don't know, I think she's ok."

"Why? Just because she has a few qualifications? I'm telling you, if he hires her, she'll take him away from us before the month is out."


	2. Territory

**Chapter 2 - Territory**

"I cannot believe that you're working for Michael freakin' Jackson!" Roxy rolled her eyes as she settled down on the hard, uncomfortable single bed, her cell phone in one hand and a year old issue of _Cosmopolitan _in the other. She stared around her poor excuse for an apartment and sighed. Just a few weeks ago she was living in a six bedroom mansion, looking after two kids who barely spoke, earning over two thousand dollars a month. Really, she should have saved up her money seeing as her employers never let her spend money on clothes, food or drink; they bought it all for her. But, when she left that job, she found that she had only three hundred dollars to her name. She almost regretted buying all of those designer handbags.

"Once again Jo, I'm not working for Michael yet. I've just been called back for a second interview, that's all."

"Girl, that's just a formality! Trust me, this time next week, you'll be the nanny to Prince Michael I, Paris Michael Katherine and Prince Michael II!"

"You know, it really freaks me out when you call them by their whole name." Roxy laughed while Joanna scoffed on the other end of the line.

"Come on, it's cute, don't you think?"

"Sure, and seeing as you think their names are so cute, how about I call you Joanna Ann Louise then?" Roxy smirked; she knew that Joanna was wincing on the end of the line.

"Ok, ok. Prince, Paris and Blanket it is. Look, I'm meeting Ricky later and I've got to go get ready." Joanna's voice turned sweet when she mentioned Ricky's name while Roxy scowled through the phone.

"I wish I had someone like your Ricky. I never have the chance to go and meet guys." It was true; either she was too busy working, or she found herself with no money to actually go out.

"Well, I'll tell you what: when I get bored of Ricky, you can have him." They both laughed.

"Girl, you got yourself a deal."

*

"Let me show you the living quarters," Michael pushed open the door to the nanny's bedroom. Roxy smoothed down her pinstriped jacket and tightened her ponytail, hoping that her black roots weren't shining through her electric blue hair. Michael grinned and Roxy smiled back, smiling more at his black and silver wolf t-shirt. Her eyes widened when she saw the beautiful bedroom that was on offer to her. A stunning king sized four poster bed adorned the middle of the room, but apart from that, the bedroom was pretty much bare but it did have a built in wardrobe at the back. Unlike the rest of the house, this bedroom was very minimalist with a simple beige paint on the walls and black wooden floor. Even the bed was simple ebony wood and white sheets.

"I know it looks basic, but that is so the one who I decide to give the job to could design it themselves, make it feel like it's really theirs." Roxy nodded, not really listening as she made her way across the room to the large French windows. She drew back the curtains and grinned happily when she found that her room overlooked the Olympic sized swimming pool with grand statues and gardens surrounding it.

"So, do you like it?" Michael asked, and Roxy nodded happily.

"Are you kidding? It's gorgeous, but didn't you say that there would be a bathroom and kitchen as well?" Roxy bit her lip, hoping that she wasn't being impolite, but Michael kept his smile.

"Yes, but those rooms are still being furnished. I wouldn't want you to see them until they're ready."

"I can't believe that you're offering all this to your children's nanny, it's too much!" Roxy sat down gingerly on the edge of the bed and Michael sat beside her.

"Well, it would be a bit selfish of me to have this massive house and only offer you one room, wouldn't it?" Michael mumbled, hoping she had gotten the hint.

"Well, I guess so but- hang on, 'offer you one room'?" Roxy raised an eyebrow as Michael grinned, she had gotten the hint.

"So? Do you accept the offer of the job?" Michael poked out his tongue and Roxy's jaw dropped and she blinked, not quite believing what he was saying.

"You're offering me the job?" Roxy squealed and Michael nodded, a smile creeping across his face, "But what about the other candidates you called back? Don't you want to at least think about them?" Roxy enquired, confused that he had just offered her the job on the spot.

"I didn't call anyone else back. You were the only one properly qualified for the job. You were the only one who had great experience and you were the only one who could bring themselves to speak normally around me."

"I can't believe you're actually offering me the job! Aren't there anymore questions that you want to ask me?"

"Yes there is one."

"Which is?"

"When can you move in?" As Michael and Roxy talked inside the guest bedroom, Prince and Paris had their ears pressed up against the doors and with each second that went by, Prince was feeling more and more irritated.

"Dad's hired her? How could he?" As Prince ranted, Paris rolled her eyes, annoyed at her brother's moaning.

"Prince, you don't know her! You might end up liking her just as much as you liked Nancy!" Prince scowled at Paris and went back to listening at the door.

"Forget it, Paris, no one is going to replace Nancy, never!"

"What is it with you? You only don't want Roxy here because you want Nancy back! Are you in love or something?" Paris laughed as Prince simply scowled and walked angrily down the corridor, leaving Paris to run after him. "Hey!" She caught up with him and grabbed his arm. "Prince, I was only kidding."

"Well it's not funny!" Prince snatched his arm away.

"Prince, I-" Paris could feel tears stinging the back of her eyes as Prince stormed off again.

"Just leave me alone!" Prince yelled as he reached the staircase and ran down it. The moment that Prince began stamping down the stairs, the guest room door opened and Michael and Roxy came out.

"Paris, what's happened?" Seeing his daughter's eyes glaze over with tears, Michael went to hug her, but Paris quickly pushed him away and glared at Roxy.

"This is all your fault! You haven't even started working here yet, and you're already tearing us apart! Just go away!"


End file.
